Harry Potter and Aurora, the Last Horcurxe
by The Queer Queen
Summary: Harry Potter has spent his first week of the summer vacation planning and thinking about Voldemort, Snape, and the Horcruxes. Suddenly, he gets an unexpected visit from Malfoy who has brought not only one, but TWO of the Horcruxes with him. Reposting
1. Prolouge

Author: The Queer Queen

Tital: Harry Potter and Aurora, the Last Horcruxe

Spoilers: PS(SS), CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP, HBP

Summary: Harry Potter has spent his first week of the summer vacation planning and thinking about Voldemort, Snape, and the Horcruxes. Suddenly, he gets an unexpected visit from Malfoy who has brought not only one, but TWO of the Horcruxes with him. Ah...the catch? You'll just have to read to find out.

A/N: I already posted this story, but I'm revising it...trying to fix any errors (which I probably wont manage) and to try to make it less...in my view...shitty. I am my harshest crittic. See? I think I spelled that word wrong too. As I've said before, I don't have word, nor do I have a beta. So all mistakes and the like are mine. Duh.

Read, review, but most of all enjoy.

--------------

Prolouge

It'd been a week. A week since Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had returned to the Dursley's after Albus Dumbledore's death. In that week, Harry Potter had thought alot. About the Horcruxes, the one he destroyed, and the locket that he still considered missing. He'd spent the last week mourning Professor Dumbledore, his mentor, and in an odd way, hero. He had also began to think out, almost plotting, Snape's death.

It was late, on the second Monday of the summer break that Harry heard a soft, rather timid knocking at the front door. He didn't bother to get up, it was probably Pier coming to get Duddly for 'tea'. So, it was rather surprising when Uncle Vernon's deep, nasal voice shouted for him, Harry, to come down stairs.

Standing and walking downstairs at a leisurly pace, the Gryffindor Golden Boy was stopped in his tracks on the third to last step. Standing in the door way, blocked partially by a pruce colored Uncle Vernon stood one of the last people he would have ever thought to see.

Draco bleedin' Malfoy.

And the boy looked just as bad, if not worse than the last time he'd seen him...fleeing from the school with Snape. For half a moment Harry's vision went red, and the pictures on the wall shook. Calming himself was dificult, but he eventually managed it, and finally met the rather fearful pale gray eyes of the pathetic creature before him. "What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" The pale boy seemed to shake a bit at the dark promises in Harry's voice. "Come to try to kill me too?" Malfoy paled even more and began to wring his hands like Aunt Petunia when she was upset. And...where those tears in his eyes!

"P-Potter...I-I need to speak wi-with you." And those were stutters...when had Malfoy ever stuttered? That was enough for Harry to gesture for Malfoy to follow him.

"Hold it boy! I don't want any more of you freaks here than nessisary!" The furious demand was stupid, and Harry rolled his eyes, pointing down at the shaking pale boy standing just to the side of Vernon.

"See him? He works for that super evil, super dangerous guy that all wizards fear. He'll kill you without a second thought!" Harry's comment seemed to scare both Vernon and Malfoy. 'Good' Harry thought with a little bit of malicious glee 'let them shake in their boots a bit.' "Come on Malfoy." The gray-eyed boy darted around Vernon quickly, giving an almost fearful look over at Duddly and Aunt Petunia before following the bespeckled boy upstairs.

When the two wizards entered Duddly's second bedroom, Harry slammed the door and pushed Malfoy up against it roughly. "Okay Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here? You better talk fast before I tell whatever Order member that's watching my house that I caught a Death Eater." He almost hissed it, and pressed his forearm against Malfoy's windpipe, causing the smaller boy to cough and choke a bit.

"P-please...l-let me ex-ex-explain!" Gasping, Malfoy tried to pull Harry's arm away from his throat, and reluctantly, Harry let him go. Gasping and gagging, Malfoy bent over trying to catch his breath. A dark bruise was already starting to form on the thin neck. "I..." He swallowed, straightening up, and this was when Harry got his first good look at the ex-Slytherin.

The normally slicked back hair was in diseray, hanging in limp and dirty strands around an equally dirty, yet also bloody and bruised face. The other boy was slender, had always been, but now it was a sickly skinny...almost as if he hadn't eaten in a long time, yet at the same time his stomach seemed just a little bloated, though not much. The paler of the two swallowed again, and rubbed at his throat, coughing softly. "Uh...I...I know that you won-wont trust me." Malfoy licked his chapped and slightly bloodied lips. "But...I-I can help you. I-I-I know where one of the other Hor-Hor-Horcruxes is." Harry frowned at the stuttering, but quickly pushed the brief worry away...Malfoy was evil...he didn't care.

"You're right. I don't trust you. Why should I even believe you?" Harry crossed his arms, and spaced himself from the pale boy who was leaning heavily and tiredly against his bedrooms door.

"Because...I brought it wi-with me." Malfoy reached into an inner robe pocket, and pulled out a long and slender wand. Malfoy held it out to Harry. "It's...it's Raven-Ravenclaw's wand." His pale hand shook violently as Harry took the wand. "Vold-Vold-The Dark Lord gave it to me for-for safe-safe keeping." He wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach, and Harry noticed that he looked oddly green around the gills. Again, Harry shook his concern away by reminding himself that Malfoy was E-V-I-L.

Licking his lips, he snapped the wand over his knee. There was a sharp scream, and a whisp of seemingly smoke left the center of the wand before disapearing. 'Wow' Harry thought, 'that seems way too easy.' But...oddly enough...that was it. No explosions. No limbs being blown off...just...snapping a wand. "So, do you think that you get brownie points for this or something? I think I'll still turn you in." He watched as Malfoy began to shake more, and tears were definately welling up in his eyes now. "What?"

"I...I have an-another o-one..." Malfoy licked his lips. "Gryf-Gryf-Gryffindor's..." He licked his lips twice more before gently patting his stomach. "Here."

"You swallowed it?" Harry was extremely confused, and his face showed it as he tightly gripped the remainder of Ravenclaw's wand, one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Malfoy shook his head. "Well...then what the hell is it."

Malfoy licked his lips again, and now Harry was sure that the other boy was going to either vomit or passout. "A..." Malfoy slowly sank to the ground, rubbing his stomach as if it hurt. "A..." again he paused, closing his pale gray eyes tightly, and what left his mouth next was so soft of a whisper that Harry seriously thought he'd just misheard.

"Wait...what did you just say?"

Tearful gray eyes opened and met shocked green. "A baby."


	2. Chapter One

Author: The Queer Queen

Title: Harry Potter and Aurora, the Last Horcruxe

Spoilers: PS(SS), CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP, HBP

Summary: Harry Potter has spent his first week of the summer vacation planning and thinking about Voldemort, Snape, and the Horcruxes. Suddenly, he gets an unexpected visit from Malfoy who has brought not only one, but TWO of the Horcruxes with him. Ah...the catch? You'll just have to read to find out.

A/N:

--------------

Chapter One

Harry stared at the shaking blonde boy, blinked, then continued to stare. 'No way, it's not possible!' Taking a deep breath, Harry went and sat on his little bed. "Okay...I'm calm...and I'm going ask you why the HELL YOU THINK THAT'S POSSIBLE!" The blonde flinched, covering his head and face, and once again Harry felt that twinge of concern towards the obviously battered, and so he said pregnant boy.

"W-well..." The pointed faced boy stuttered, ringing his hands almost violently and causing them to turn bright red. "The-the Dark Lord...he...he um..." Draco licked his lips, starting to wring his hands harder. "He had...had some of your bl-blood and-and..." Draco licked his lips again, Harry noticed that he seemed to do it alot. "And he managed...after you and the W-Weasley girl did the-the deed...he um..." Draco looked down, wringing his hands harder. "He got...got one of her room-room mates to-to-to put her under Im-Imperius and-and well..." Draco made a crude gesture, and Harry instantly turned red.

"He told someone to get my sperm?" Malfoy winced, ducking his head quickly, clenching his hands around one another and nodded his head in confirmation. "And...and he had it put in YOU!" Again, the pale boy winced and nodded. "Why? Tell me now!" Harry had by then lept up and moved to grab the smaller boy, pulling him up and slamming him against the door violently.

"Be-because...he want-wanted some-something from Gryffindor...something n-new..." Malfoy trailed off, eyes wide in fear. "And...and a bod-body if you man-manged to destroy the one he has-has now." Draco swallowed thickly, reaching up and clenching bone-thin hands arounds Harry's wrist. "Pl-please...you're hurting me..." Malfoy's voice was hoarse and ended in a small whimper. Harry blinked, looking at the horribly pale face in front of him.

What could Malfoy possibly gain for coming to him like this? Nothing that Harry could tell from any ways. He looked at the teary, red rimmed gray eyes. The smaller boy looked so...sad. Sad and desperate. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Be-because...The Dark Lord wont-wont be able to put an-another part of his soul into the baby until i-its born." Draco responded, swallowing again, making his Adam's apple bob quickly. "And...I-I don't want my baby to b-be his." Draco continued to clutch at Harry's wrists, definately looking like he was fearing for his life...or in this case the life of his unborn baby. "P-pl-please P-Potter...please...I'll do what-whatever you want just-just help me...us...please?" Draco continued to clutch tightly to Harry's wrists, sharp, jagged nails digging into his wrists.

Silently, he released the pale boy, and watched as he slumped against the door, looking up at him with pleading gray eyes. "How far along are you?" Harry asked before crossing his arms, resisting the urge to gently touch the obviously terrified blonde. And still...Harry couldn't shake one of his other questions. Where was the boy's mother?

"Um...th-three months. About" Draco mumbled, wrapping arms tight around his midsection. Harry mentally counted back three months. That means that Malfoy would have been become, and this still weirded him out a bit, pregnant sometime in April. Sighing a bit, Harry nodded slowly.

"So...you...er...the baby is supposed to be another Horcruxe?" Harry spoke outloud, but in was in more of a thoughtful tone. So...this was supposed to be 'Gryffindor'...or another vessel if he should loose his body again. "What a twisted bastard." Again, it was more a thought than meant to be spoken outloud. Taking a deep breath, Harry went to his little closet and pulled out a large tee shirt. "Alright Malfoy. I'll help you."

The words were barely out of Harry's mouth before he suddenly had an armful of shaking blonde boy. "Th-thank you P-P-Potter." Was mumbled into his shoulder as thin bony arms wrapped around his neck tightly. "Thank you." Harry frowned at the suttering, and hesitantly patted Malfoy on the back. He couldn't hate his one time school-rival. He had, after all, only been trying to protect his family.

"It's alright, Malfoy. It's late. Put this on and tomorrow you can have a shower and a meal. It can't be healthy to be that thin while pregnant." Harry blinked, pulling back with a frown on his face. "For our baby..." It had, after all, been his Gryffindor-Decendant sperm that had been put into the blonde. 'I'll have to figure out how that works too.' The blonde flushed, but nodded. Harry handed him the shirt and turned around to give the skinny ('Pratically anorexic' Harry thought) boy some privacy.

"D-done." Harry turned and looked at the boy before him. Draco had somehow managed to tuck not only his legs, but also his arms up and into the tee shirt, leaving only from his nose up free of the cotton. He looked like he was trying to protect himself...which wasn't too surprising. Almost cautiously, Harry sat on the bed next to Malfoy.

"Malfoy...you're stuttering. You've never stuttered before. What happened?" He watched the blonde look away, then glance at him, then look away again. "Come on...I'm helping you here. The least you can do is answer a few of my questions."

"F-fine." Draco muttered, tucking his nose into the tee shirt as well. "When The Dark-Dark Lord found out that I had-had failed. H-he used Cr-Crucio on-on me and m-my Mum." He paused, wiping at his eyes. "He kill-killed her and messed-messed me up in a-a-a few ways. Stuttering is-is one of them." Draco swallowed, then let his head come free of the shirt. "Can-can I sleep n-now?" Harry nodded absently, and helped Malfoy under the covers. Malfoy dropped off almost instantly.

'Probably hasn't slept in a long time.' Harry thought, and moved to the chair at his desk, intending to watch Malfoy all night. Pulling out a quill and partchment, he began to write a letter to Remus (who was currently recooperating at Number 12).

/Dear Remus,

I have a few questions for you. Number one is, how do wizards get pregnant? You're probably wondering why I'm asking, and I'll explain more when I see you in person. Number two is, when will you come and get me from the Dursley's? And the third...which is actually more of a comment is: When you do come and get me, have an extra bed made up.

Thanks,

Harry/

He quickly sealed the letter and gave it to Hedwig. "Take this to Professor Lupin, girl." She affectionately nipped at his fingers before flying off. Harry knew there would be questions to answer in the morning from the Dursley's, and he knew that they would object to Malfoy staying...but maybe he could play Aunt Petunia on the whole 'guilt trip' thing that he'd heard of. It was worth a try at least. Sighing, he turned and began his night vigil on the shallowly breathing, sleeping blonde in his bed.


	3. Chapter Two

Author: The Queer Queen

Title: Harry Potter and Aurora, the Last Horcruxe

Spoilers: PS(SS), CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP, HBP

Summary: Harry Potter has spent his first week of the summer vacation planning and thinking about Voldemort, Snape, and the Horcruxes. Suddenly, he gets an unexpected visit from Malfoy who has brought not only one, but TWO of the Horcruxes with him. Ah...the catch? You'll just have to read to find out.

---------------

Chapter Two

The next day came sooner than Draco would have liked, and when he felt Potter shaking him awake, he couldn't help the little whine that escaped his throat. "Come on Malfoy," Potter shook his harder, and really...that was starting to be a bad idea. "wake up already Malfoy." Oh, he was awake...but now he needed to throw up.

"Urg...gonna..." Draco leaned over the side of the bed and gave a bit of a wet cough and gag combonation. "...thr-throw up..." Draco made the gagging noise again. And almost instantly he was being pulled up and dragged down towards the bathroom. Which really? Again not a good idea.

"Don't you dare barf out here Malfoy!" And at this point...Draco almost did it just to piss the other boy off. But then thought better of it. 'After all,' Malfoy mentally scolded himself, 'it's either do as he says or go crawl in a ditch.' And if he was honest with himself...he didn't like either idea. A bright light blinded him for half a moment before he was pushed down and over a toliet...which was very good since he lost anything and everything he had eaten in the last week. "That's disgusting."

'Can't agree with you more, Potter.' He didn't say this outloud since his throat and mouth were busy divesting him of everything from his stomach. Though, eventually he was out of even bile.

Slowly, the ashen boy moved and leaned against the tub/shower combo. He watched with hazy gray eyes Potter flushed the toilet and handed him a toothbrush with toothpaste on it. Usually, his Malfoy breeding would forbid him from using another person's hygene products...but he really couldn't be picky at the moment. Brushing his teeth was a slow moving process. But while he was doing that, Potter ran him a bath and got him some fresh (and he really hand to bite his tongue not to comment on the 'bags') clothes and a towel.

"Alright Malfoy, up you go." He was hauled up, and forced (well he thought it was forced) to lean over the sink and spit and rinse. Mouth feeling fresher, Potter shut and locked the door before helping him remove the large tee shirt. When Harry reached for Draco's boxers, he yelped when his hand was slapped away.

"No. I can do that." Draco gave him a dark look before turning his back on Potter, who in turn, turned away from Malfoy. He only turned back when he heard a small splash signalling that the other boy was seated in the tub. When Harry turned back, he glared. "Wh-what?" Draco stuttered, and really? He was starting to hate it even more. Looking down, he frowned as realization came to him. Ah...his Dark Mark. Though, it didn't look like other Dark Marks. Nope...his was all slashed up.

"What happened to you Mark?" It seemed that Potter's curiosity was stronger than his anger concerning this. Draco cast him a suspecious look before glancing down at his mutilated arm.

"I...um...I cut-cut it u-up." Draco answered softly, sniffling a bit. "After...after The Dark Lor-Lord killed my-my Mum." He had, after all...failed his mission. Gently, he rubbed the mutilated Mark, almost smirking. "Doesn't...It doesn't work any-anymore." He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he'd cut it up, maybe it was because the Dark Lord didn't need him anymore...maybe he just didn't have any feeling in that arm. He wasn't sure. Licking his lips, he dunked himself under water and came back up looking like a wet...well...a wet ferret.

Potter giggled, which was rather disturbing. Frowning, Draco began to wash himself and by the end of the scrubbing, scraping, and sometimes wincing...he was looking much more like his 'old' self. Potter turned when he stood and dried off, though that was also slow going since he was still rather weak.

After dressing in the tent that Potter called clothes he cleared his throat. "Done?" Potter asked before turning around, and chuckled. "You look like I did in those clothes when I was eleven." This got Potter an extremely dirty and nasty look. "Come on...let's get you something to eat. Then...then I want more detailed answers about how you came to be...pregnant." Draco nodded, knowing that he didn't really have a choice.

The duo walked downstairs, and Draco was met with something that even his nightmares couldn't conjure.

Duddly eating breakfast.

The blonde shuddered, and glanced at Harry as he was led him to the chairs. Draco sat next to Harry, and was closer of the two to Duddly. Shuddering, the blonde glanced at the Horse-Woman (Aunt Petunia), then at the Blimp (Uncle Vernon), before looking back at Piggy (Duddly). Draco sneered a bit. "Doesn't it kn-know how to eat properly?" Draco gestured towards Duddly while looking at Harry, who snickered softly. The Blimp began to infalte more and turn a little pink. And the Horse-Woman glared at him with beady little eyes. Draco returned the glare.

"Shut up ya freak!" Piggy's voice annoyed Draco, and Draco glared at him before beginning to nibble on the toast in front of him. Draco almost growled when he felt a thick foot make contact with his shin. It was still obvious that he'd been beaten up, if the bruises and clean cuts on his face were any indication. Draco looked towards the Blimp, who smirked at him, then towards the Horse-Woman who had her eyes firmly on the plate ('Mother would have hexed her for being such a coward.' Draco thought silently, not many people knew that Narcissa Malfoy was just a bit of a femininist.) and then towards Harry who was glaring at Piggy. Well...at least someone cared that the big thing had almost broken his leg.

Breakfast was silent for the rest of the meal, then Harry cleaned up while the Blimp kissed the Horse and Pig good-bye. The Horse glared at Harry and Draco before leaving the kitchen, and Draco glared at her back.

That left the three teenage boys in the kitchen alone.

"Why're you all bruised?" Draco glared at Piggy, but didn't answer. He got another kick in his shin, which caused him to wince. "I asked ya a question ya freak! Tell me why you're all bruised!"

"Duddly, leave him alone." Harry's voice was sharp, commanding, and just a little frightening. Draco looked over at him, a small frown on his face. Potter and Piggy glared at one another for a minute before the porker stood and waddled out of the kitchen and to the living room. "Sorry 'bout him...he's a idiot." Draco nodded, nibbling on a piece of fruit. When Harry finished cleaning the kitchen, the two boys made their way up to the small bedroom again. Draco went to the bed instantly and laid down. Potter sat at the desk.

"Wh-what?" Draco muttered, pulling the covering up to his chin with a small frown.

"Okay...you said that Voldemort," Draco winced, "had some girl from Ginny's dorm put her under Imperius and like...sucked my sperm out of her?" Draco winced at the crudeness of the comment but nodded. "And then Voldemort put it in...you? How is that possible? You're a boy." Draco sighed, this was gonna take forever.

"There is a po-potion that will en-enable males to become preg-pregnant. It's usually for-for same-sex coup-couples so that th-they can have-have a baby to-together." Draco swallowed a bit. "The-the Dark Lord has-has always liked the-the Malfoy fea-features." Draco shrugged a bit, for the Dark Lord that was reason enough. "And...and he found out that-that you were the-the heir of Gryffindor." Draco rubbed his stomach absently. "New heir...and h-he wants the baby for a...a Hor-Horcruxe." Draco swallowed agian. "He...he killed my Mum...and Father." Draco choked on a sob then took a deep breath. "And-and he said that after-after the babe was bor-born I was dead too." Draco wiped his eyes. "Nine...nine months isn't long-long enough for me."

Harry watched Draco for another moment before handing him a tissue. The skinny boy wiped his eyes and nose with it. "And...he wants to use...the baby as a shell or something? If...if I were to destroy his body?" Draco nodded, and Harry took a deep breath before sighing. "Okay...I owled Professor Lupin...he'll know what to do."

"The...the werewolf!" Draco's voice rose an octave or two as he began to shake. His father had always told him horror stories (which the elder Malfoy claimed were 'bedtime stories') about werewolves...he was terrified of the things. Potter rolled his eyes at his fear, which just made him angry.

"Calm down...he wont hurt you. Alright," Potter stood and began to pace, rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully. "if you're pregnant you should rest." Potter stopped, and something seemed to hit him suddenly. He turned and looked at Draco with wide eyes, a small smile on his face. "I don't want...our baby to hurt. Rest...I'll...I'll bring you lunch when it's time." Draco nodded absently, he was tired. He watched as the still smiling Potter began to work on his summer homework.


End file.
